Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure for mounting a Hall effect sensor of a motor.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a Hall effect sensor is installed on the control circuit board of a motor, and then the control circuit board is mounted on the end insulator of the stator assembly or the rear end cover of the motor. However, such installation is unreliable, the control circuit board is difficult to position, and the Hall effect sensor tends to detach from the control circuit board.